Power Rangers Dino Champions
Plot For over 50 millions of years on Earth,the Soul Heart has been Proctected by generations of Knights and their Dino Partners from the clutches of the vile Soul Hunter Tribe, but when a gigantic size Meteor slams into Earth the Soul Hunter Tribe leaves the planet and vows to return for the Soul Heart. Centuries have pass and The Soul Hunter Tribe has return to claim the Soul Heart as their own but a new generation of Knights and Dinosaurs stand in their way using hi-tech weaponry to defend earth and the Soul Heart. They are the Power Rangers Dino Champions Characters Dino Champions Allies * Dino Elder Civilian Villains Soul Hunter Tribe * Xemcalypse Generals * Bolzon * Wizar * Rooktain * Reveredo * Sovereix * Vicaritzer * Gallax * Bushi Others * Musha * Drecker Foot Soldiers * Conquiscons Mythsaurs * Dragniod * Unknown Mythsaur * Unicrux * Pretrifa * Kraknon *Cerberane *Cerberane(Elder) *Shriekatrice *Mimicon *Trollmor *Clamsterizer * Pyramidon * Liztwirl * Kelptrin * Panrave * Phantomnaut * WishBreaker * SilkSpinner * Drawmoire * Necrokron * Dwarftrin * Graverobber * Manyeyes * Insectamite * Phantaso * Headmon * Nymphony * PumpkinChitter * Cyclos * GnomeDrome * Maelstrobdis * Manic Magician * FrightNite * Phantaceros * Gryphitor * Primogon Arsenal Transformation Devices/Sidearms * Dino Champion Morpher * Dino Champion SoulBlade * * Gold Dino Champion Morpher * Max Dino Champion Morpher * Dino Champion Caliber Multi-Use Devices * Dino Spirit Keys Individual Weapons and Team Weapon ▪Gold Champion Interruptor * Gold Dino Champion Morpher * Gold Dino Champion SoulBlade Other Devices * Dino Champion Buckle * Gold Dino Champion Buckle Zords ▪Dino Champion Ultrazord ▪Dino Champion FullArmor Megazord ▪Dino Champion Megazord * Tyrannosaurus Zord/Tyrannosaurus Warrior Mode * Anklyosaurus Zord * Triceratops Champion Zord * Saber-tooth Tiger Zord * Miragaia Zord ▪ Spino Champion BlazeThunder Zord * Dimetrodon Zord Mosasaurus Sea Champion Megazord * Mosasaurus Zord * Ammonite Zords ▪Ceratosaur Champion Megazord * Ceratosaur Zord * ▪Ptera Zord/Ptera Champion Megazord Auxiliary Zords ▪AstroRaptor Zord * SolarRaptor Zord * PhantomRaptor Zord ▪''Pachy Zord & MiniPachy Zord'' * Pachy Zord * MiniPachy Zord Alternate Combinations Armor Modes * Dino Champion Megazord Saber-Tooth Tiger Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord Miragaia Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord Triceratops Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord Anklyosaurus Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord DimetroBlaze Armor Mode * Mosa Champion Megazord SeaPhantom Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord BlazeSea Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord AstroRaptor Armor Mode * Mosa Champion Megazord SeaAstro Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord Pachy Double Knocker Armor Mode * Dino Champion Dragon Mode * Dino Champion Megazord PteraFreeze Double Knocker Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord SeaFreeze Armor Mode * Dino Champion FullArmor Megazord Triceratop Armor Mode * Dino Champion FullArmor Megazord Miragia Armor Mode * Dino Champion Megazord SolarRaptor Armor Mode Episodes * 1 Dino Souls Unite * 2. One Soul * 3. Hexed * 4. A Friendly Compention * 5 Hade's Guard Dog * 6 Bolzon's Countermove * 7 Lady of Cepheulus part I * 8 Lady of Cepheulus part II * 9 Unusual Trove * 10 Impenetrable adversary * 11 Fire Quiz King part I * 12 Fire Quiz King part II * 13 The Mayor is a Dino Champion * 14 Gold Ranger Arrives * 15 Ocean's Ruler * 16 Sea of Drowning Hope * 17 A Friend in Need * 18 Metamorphosis Inaccessible * 19 Tyrann's Progress * 20 Superior Expert * 21 Yang and Yin * 22 * 23 * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 47 * 48 * 33 Movies * Dino Champions A Rift Through Time * Dino Champion vs Thief Strike vs Police Patrol the movie Trivia This is first ranger series to have new type of combination method known as Armor Mode See Also Category:Gmiester001